Finding Strength
by Darkrubie
Summary: AU- Kori is desperate to escape her situation at home. She cant take the abuse anymore and is willing to do what ever it takes to get out. With the help of others will she find the strength to leave or will she give her life trying to escape? RobStar rated M for adult situations and mild language.


**(A/N): **So I was laying in bed at four in the morning trying to sleep but this story would not leave me alone. I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to get this out there and see what others thought and based on feedback I would decide if it was worth continuing or not. This story is very personal to me so I hope you guys like it. Please leave some feedback telling me if I need to fix anything or weather or not you liked it. It would be immensely helpful to me! Also, I made a twitter so if you guys want updated on how the writing of the storied are going or to poke me to get me moving on posting a chapter or even give me an idea of a story you would like to see written than follow me** at LadyDarkrubie**. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy this story! -**Darkrubie**

I do not own the Teen Titans, no matter how much I wish that weren't true ;P

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Anders?" The doctor asked with concern lacing his voice.<p>

She shook her head, willing the bad thoughts to fling out her brain, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "I am very sorry could you please repeat the question?"

"It seems you have sprained your wrist and fractured two of your ribs, can you tell me how this happened?" her doctor asked as he wrapped her wrist.

Kori opened her mouth but the thunderous voice next to her overruled her. "She was carrying a laundry basket downstairs and she missed a step. She is such a space cadet as you've seen, right dear?"

Kori's husband shot her a glare that would have made her flinch but doing that would have made things so much worse for her.

"Yes, I'm such a clutz." She answered quietly while looking at the wall behind the doctor, willing him to believe her. One look in the doctors' eyes told her how wrong she was. He knew what was really happening.

"Is this true Mrs. Anders?" He questioned, the pleading was pouring from his eyes.

"Of course it is!" Her husband boomed, causing Kori to flinch. "Are we done here?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"I just need to wrap her ribs and get a brace for her wrist."

Kori's husband sighed in annoyance.

"Roy, Why don't you go get the car and by the time you pull up, we will probably be done." Kori timidly suggested. His nostrils flared but he nodded his head and left.

The doctor began working on her Kori in silence and in no time she was all bandaged up and her discharge papers were filled out so she was ready to go. Kori winced as she put her jacket on. This act was not lost on the doctor and he finally decided he couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"Mrs. Anders-"

"Please call me Kori." She interrupted.

"Very well, Kori I don't think you fell down the stairs. Do you want to tell me what really happened? Just because your husband is the chief of police, doesn't mean he can get away with this."

Kori wanted to laugh at what he just said but she just looked down at her shoes. She knew from experience that if she opened up her mouth, it would just come back to her husband and that would make her life even more hell than what it was at the moment. No one would believe that her husband, the man who was in charge of upholding the law and bringing wife beaters in all the time would actually be one himself. The doctor knew he wouldn't get anything from her. He sighed and pulled a card out of his pocket than handed it to her.

"When you've decided that you have had enough, call this number, they will help you."

"Thank you doctor." She said as she held out her uninjured hand.

"Please, call me Gar." He said with a crooked grin as he shook her hand.

Kori made a pit stop on her way out so she could look at the card in her hand. It said "Nightwing Security" at the top and below was a number for an "R Grayson". Realizing she was taking too long she folded the card up a couple of times and then bent over a much as possible. She hissed at the pain in her ribs as she bend over to put the card inside her sock in hopes that Roy wouldn't find it. When she straightened up, she rushed towards the hospital entrance and noticed her husband sitting in the car, looking angry. She got in as quickly as she could and he sped off the moment her door shut.

Kori zoned out thinking of what Gar said and the card that was scraping up against the side of her ankle. She knew there would be no escape, he would always find her and if she even tried, he would probably beat her to death. She was jolted out of her musings when she heard the car door slam. Kori looked up and realized they were "home". Most people considered this a beautiful house, it was white with a big red door and black shutters, two floors and the most beautiful and expansive garden she had ever seen. She was constantly being told how lucky she was to live here. If only they knew how much she felt like this house was a prison to her.

Kori walked quickly up the steps and into the house, closing the front door behind her. She turned around and felt a harsh slap that sent her sprawling to the floor.

"Don't you ever embarrass me like that again! I tell you what to do, not the other way around! Do you understand me!?" He raged.

The sting of the slap made Kori's eyes tear up and she could feel blood trickling out of her nose but she still nodded her head yes.

"I can't hear you!" He thundered.

"Yes Roy." She said with a shaky voice.

"Good, now go get yourself cleaned up before my mother gets here with Stephanie." He said as he stomped towards his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kori pulled herself up, tears renewed as her ribs screamed in protest. She finally made it to the bathroom and took stock. She could see a bruise forming on her cheek and the blood that was the same colouring of her hair seemed to be slowing. She took a cool wash cloth to try and help lessen the sting on her cheek and staunch the blood flow in her nose. It took her about 15 minutes to get the blood cleaned up and put some concealer on to help try and hide the bruise. She finished just in time to hear the front door open and hear her four year old angels' sweet voice call out to her. Kori rushed out of the bathroom and to the entryway to greet her baby. Stephanie ran to Kori in so fast it seemed like her hair was on fire with the way it moved. Kori was so thankful that her daughter took after her from the colour of her hair right down to her green eyes. Kori would like to think that she would love Steph just as much if she looked more like her father. Taking the blood red hair and replacing it with more of a strawberry blond and giving her blue eyes but Kori wasn't so sure she would be able to look at her husband reincarnated every day. Thinking about it just made Kori feel horrible so she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused on Stephanie whom had thrown her arms around Kori's legs and crying out about how much she missed her mommy.

"I missed you too baby." Kori soothed as she rubbed Steph's back. Kori looked up and nodded at Maxine who gave her a sympathetic look before she left. It was a look of someone who had been through the same things as Kori and knew exactly how she felt.

"Mommy?" Kori smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes baby?"

"Why do you fall so much? Daddy said if you keep falling and getting hurt, one day you won't get better and I don't want that so please be more careful? I love you!" Steph said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too baby." Kori said as she tried to sooth her daughter. It was hard work considering she felt like she was going to pass out after hearing her daughter repeat what her father said. It was that moment thought that Kori knew she would be calling the number of the card that was still in her sock and she knew she would have to do whatever it took to get out of here, even if it cost her, her life.


End file.
